


It's Simple

by FablesRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose
Summary: Dean’s come to a realization about his best friend, a realization that could make things complicated.Song: Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	It's Simple

“ _Don’t make things complicated, Dean.”_

His mother’s voice came to him as he sat in his car. The radio was playing, take out box in his lap, and his best friend sat in the passenger seat looking at the lit up city.

The lights reflected in her eyes as she laughed at some stupid joke he had cracked out. He didn’t think she had ever looked more beautiful.

He loved her.

Dean was dumbstruck at the realization. She was his best friend, he couldn’t love her. Who could he talk to about this, normally it would be her, but he can’t talk to her about his feelings for her.

“ _Don’t make things complicated.”_

His ears tuned into the radio as it started a new song, but he just kept staring at her.

“Are you okay Dean?” Y/n reached for the radio knob to turn the volume down.

Dean caught her hand, “Yeah, I’m fine, let’s just listen to this song for a minute.”

She nodded and leaned back into her seat.

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you  
Some sunny day oh yeah _

Dean thought back to when they would play in his yard with her in the sprinklers because it was hot out. He was sure other kids were there too, but it didn’t really matter. Even at ten years old he had known that they would be best friends, hopefully for the rest of their lives.

_Oh take your time don't live too fast_ _  
_ _Troubles will come and they will pass_ _  
_ _Go find a woman yeah and you'll find love_ _  
_ _And don't forget son there is someone up above_

He remembered all the hard times. When he was stressed, when he was worried, when he was confused, she was always there to calm him down, listen, give him advice, or even just wrap her arms around him to make him feel safe. She was always there.

_And be a simple kind of man  
Oh be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can _

He smiled as the thought of her in a shorter hair cut came to him. It didn’t suit her at all. It looked absolutely horrible. She said it was easier to take care of. He teased her about it, but she liked it, so there wasn’t much he could do.

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this oh babe if you try  
All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied _

Dean worked himself to the bone sometimes. To support himself, to help out his family, even just a little bit. He had to be successful. He had to make it. Not even his brother or his current girlfriend could convince him to stop sometimes. But then Y/n would walk in the door, set down a beer, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. She always reminded him that he was enough, that he didn’t need to go above and beyond to show he was worth it.

_And be a simple kind of man  
Oh be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can  
Oh yes I will _

He remembered studying with her for final exams. He would teach her math and science while she reviewed his essays and quizzed him on history. She even tutored some of his friends which no one should have to deal with. That being said she made him return the favor with some of hers, so maybe they where even.

_Oh don't you worry you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this oh babe if you try  
All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied _

Even after high school she was always there. When his parents lovingly kicked him out of the house to live his life. To find himself. To find what he needed to do. To find what path he needed to take. She was just one phone call away.

_And be a simple kind of man  
Oh be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can _

Now here she sat next to him. Listening to a song, and he realized he loved her. Her eyes were closed as she listened, which he was relieved of. If she looked at him looking at her, she knew him so well Dean was sure Y/n could see right through him in this moment.

 _And baby be a simple real simple man_  
Oh be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man 

Maybe this wasn’t as complicated as he thought.

The guitar faded out, and he was ready. At least he thought he was.

He leaned up and turned the radio down before the next song could start.

“Seriously, Dean are you okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I think so… Hey, do you remember what my mom used to say whenever we would come up to her with a problem?”

Y/n smiled, “Yeah, she said don’t over complicate it.”

Dean chuckled nervously, “That’s right, so, uh, I wanna make this as simple as possible.”

She tilted her head, “Okay...”

“You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you’ve been right beside me, you’ve helped me, you’ve been-”

“Just generally amazing, I know.”

Dean laughed, the tension in his limbs fading, “You got that right. So, I just came to the realization that I think I’m in love with you.”

There was a beat of silence and he worried that he made a mistake, that he did make it complicated.

“’Bout time you figured that out.” Y/n grabbed another fork full of her food and put it in her mouth.

“What?”

“I said, it’s about time, because I love you too, dumbass.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Really? Holy crap! Uh, can I kiss you?”

“Buy me dinner first.”

“What do you mean buy you dinner first, I literally just bought you that. I’ve already bought you dinner, multiple times, including tonight.”

“That doesn’t count, you bought it before you confessed.”

“But I didn’t know!”

“Doesn’t matter.”


End file.
